


Revenge of the Pack

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Graphic Imagery, M/M, NSFW, Violence, Werecat, Werewolf, Yooran, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: When a Vampire queen sets her sights on using the Pack to do her dirty bidding, she unleashes a series of events she could never have foreseen. Saeyoung, as the Alpha, must uncover the truth and save his Pack.
Relationships: Saeyoung Choi/MC, Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I suck at summaries, but basically it's the Pack kicking ass and protecting each other! With a HEAVY dose of YOORAN of course!

“You want me to betray my friends?” Jumin bristled, glaring at the woman sitting on her throne like a queen and dragging his long-fingered hand through his dark hair, clenching his jaw.

The red head crossed her legs and tossed her hair, gazing at the recently awakened vampire through lidded eyes. He was strong willed, but he belonged to her and he would obey. After all, this was the reason he had been chosen and turned.

“What is this about? What do you have against the pack? This is more than just the general dislike between Vampires and Werewolves.” He pushed, making Blissful grind her teeth, her wine-colored lips thinning out in a fine line. She was not used to being questioned by her underlings. She bit her lip, trying to calm herself down before she opened her mouth. She regained her tranquility and smiled condescendingly at Jumin.

“It is not for you to question my orders my darling Jumin.” She cooed. It was Jumin’s turn to try to stay calm. He was well aware of the power this woman had over him because she was his master now. He had tried several times to sever that connection, that foreign desire within him to obey her commands. Zen had no such strings and Jumin wondered who it had been that had turned him. They had never found out, and the albino had never been able to remember. Jumin had not been so lucky. He tugged at the edges of his suit coat sleeve in agitation.

Blissful stood and gracefully strode towards the tall man. Her skintight red dress dragged on the floor, her heels making sharp notes on the marble. She was pleased with this acquisition. He made a striking vampire, not to mention, he gave her clan access to power and wealth. He had been less than forthcoming with either, but in the end, she always got what she wanted. It wouldn’t do to push this one too hard too fast. He was stubborn to the core, especially regarding his precious RFA. No, it wouldn’t do at all. She ran her finger across his jaw, her canines showing, letting him know that she was deadly serious. No need to make him think he held any cards, however.

He wanted to flinch, to turn and run, but he was paralyzed by her strings.

“My reasons are my own and all you need to know is your part.”

“I won’t do it.” Jumin hissed through clenched teeth.

Blissful laughed, the high notes echoing through the gallery of the church she had taken as her clan’s headquarters. She found it ironic to do so. Also, she found the sunlight through the stain glassed windows beautiful in the morning. It was a small comfort, but an important one.

“Of course you will. You may not like it, but you will do it!” the command in her voice was clear and it clutched at Jumin’s heart and he knew, he would comply. His jaw ached with the need to speak more, but he kept it shut. Better to let her win this round. He would do as she asked, but he would find a way to warn the RFA and the pack. He would die before he caused their annihilation.

* * *

**Saeyoung:** The cell is ready Jaehee, be here before the sun sets.

 **Jaehee:** Thank you Saeyoung, I appreciate your help.

 **Saeyoung:** Of course, now, if you lived with the pack, things would be easier :)

 **Jaehee:** We’ve been through this, I’m not ready for that

 **MC:** You are always welcomed here Jaehee, the pack is your home.

 **Jaehee:** Thank you MC. I know, and some day, I will probably take you up on it. Being a werewolf is such a new experience, and with Mr. Han becoming a vampire, it seems as if the entire RFA is changing. I just want time to get used to things as they are now.

_**JUMIN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM** _

**Saeyoung:** Speak of the devil! LOLOL

 **Jumin:** I assume I am the devil?

 **Saeyoung:** ding ding ding, what does he win MC?

 **MC:** A lifetime of drinking blood and looking hot!

 **Saeyoung:** Hmm, I think I prefer being a werewolf. I can eat all I want and still look hot! Right MC?

 **MC:** …

 **Jaehee:** …

 **Jumin:** …

 **Saeyoung:** MC?

 **MC:** Yes

 **Saeyoung:** You do think I’m hot right?

 **MC:** Absolutely, your temperature is always over 100 degrees.

 **Saeyoung:** …

 **Jumin:** If you two are finished. I wish to discuss the next party venue.

 **Jaehee:** ? The venue? I thought that was settled.

 **Jumin:** I’ve changed my mind, MC, I will send you the address of the building, if you would be so kind as to go and ascertain if it can be used for the party, I would appreciate it.

 **MC:** Oh, certainly Jumin. A new venue might shake things up nicely.

 **Jumin:** Let me know when you wish to go, I will notify the proprietor so that they will know to expect you and let you in. Saeyoung, you might want to go with her as well.

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han? Are you feeling well? Those are the kind of things you usually expect me to do for you.

 **Saeyoung:** Me? You think I should go with her? Why?

 **Jumin:** It is just a suggestion, which I encourage you to take. Assistant Kang, the proprietor has a personal relationship with my family, therefore, I would prefer to be the one to correspond with him. I must leave now, there are many things that have been piled up while I have been…recuperating.

 **MC:** Alright Jumin. Good bye.

 **Saeyoung:** Bye.

 **Jaehee:** I will see you at the office Mr. Han.

_**JUMIN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM** _

**MC:** Does anyone else think that was strange?

 **Jaehee:** Agreed, perhaps I can find out more when I see him. I should get going as well. I will see you tonight.

 **Saeyoung:** Laterz!

 **MC:** Bye Jaehee.

_**JAEHEE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM** _

_**MC HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM** _

_**SAEYOUNG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM** _

* * *

Blissful watched as Jumin left the church and got into the rear seat of his car. She had fiddled with the idea of making his driver a vampire as well, but too many people worked for Jumin, it would become too cumbersome to turn that many individuals. She relied on Jumin to keep his newfound life secret, even from his employees. They might question, but they were used to strange things from the enigmatic Director Han.

She turned away from the window as the car drove away and headed back to her makeshift throne. A woman walked out from behind the throne with a grin on her face. Her own teeth pointed and sharp.

“Will he do it?” she questioned.

“Of course he will. He has no other choice. Now, let’s discuss your role in this Lola. The less time I have to smell your stench, the better.” Blissful wrinkled her nose. She’d met and conversed, as well as fought, with werewolves before, but never had she smelled one this rank. It was no wonder that she had been kicked out of her pack. Werewolves were not known for their niceties, but they were hardly evil. This woman was rotten to the core. While Blissful appreciated her deviant thoughts and desires, she did not appreciate the smell.

Lola whined but wisely said nothing about the insult.

“Look, I don’t care what you think about me. The only thing that matters is I get Zen away from the pack.” The darkskinned werewolf gnashed her teeth, brown curly hair vibrating with her irritation.

Blissful sighed, “What is the point for you Lola? I don’t think any vampire would be able to stay close to you for long.” She narrowed her eyes.

“That is my concern, not yours. I will do what I must.”

“For your revenge? Why do you hate them so much?”

“That is not your concern either fangs!” Blissful was at the werewolf’s throat in a second, her hand squeezing it tight. Lola tried to transform but the vampire’s eyes held her gaze and paralyzed her.

“Don’t press your luck you mangy mutt! I don’t need you as much as you need me! Now that I have Jumin under my control, I can do whatever I want. You don’t have a pack to protect you, so if I kill you, who is going to miss you?”

Lola tried to push the vampire away, but she was too strong. And she was right. She needed the clan more than the clan needed her. She’d brought them the knowledge of the pack that lived right under their noses in exchange for help in eliminating them. Once they were gone, she could comfort Zen and get close to him once more. He just needed time. He would be hers again, one way or the other. If she turned him, what would that do? How would the werewolf DNA react to the vampire part of him? If he died, at least he would belong to no one else.

She stopped struggling and Blissful pushed her away, disgusted.

“Just make sure to put on a good show when the time comes. I want the pack looking in the wrong direction when we ascend on them. Surprise is still our best option. I will expect you to step in and help if the need arises!” she narrowed her eyes, glaring at the werewolf. Selling out her own kind, a traitor, that was someone that could never be trusted. She would have her watched. She wanted no surprises.

“Leave!” Blissful turned her back on the werewolf and glided back to her throne, she sat, her back straight, her head up, the only thing missing was a crown. She watched as Lola scurried away. A smile played across her face as she contemplated the massacre they had planned for the unsuspecting pack. The smile turned into a full-throated laugh, her chest rising and falling. It was a small pack, and it was not tied to any other, there would be no retaliation. In fact, from what Lola had confirmed, this pack was not normal. They did not live by the same rules as the others. The other packs might even appreciate her intervention. It mattered little really to Blissful. She wondered, not for the first time, if there might be a way to bring them under her control. It would be a shame to waste such good material. The more she learned about them, the more she could see how they could help her achieve more dominance.

Saeyoung alone could be mined for unlimited treasure. His mind and ingenuity made him a genius. She tapped her nail on her chin, if she could capture the mates, the wolves could be controlled. Her eyes glittered at the thought. Perhaps she was going about this all wrong? Lola would argue, but so what? She could easily be silenced.

Blissful stood up and walked from the church’s gallery to the back and down the stairs where the rest of her clan resided. She had plans to iron out.

* * *

Yoosung climbed the steps to get to the top. Saeyoung and Saeran had set the wooden steps onto the wall for MC and Yoosung, they both enjoyed climbing and traveling around the house along the many wooden shelves they’d set up. He settled next to the window and lay there, letting the sun bake him. He was content. His long fur freshly brushed. Saeran had gotten very good at it. He purred, unable to contain his happiness.

Saeyoung and MC walked into the living room, still discussing Jumin. Yoosung watched them from his perch, his eyes slowly blinking. He didn’t understand why they were so concerned. It wasn’t the first time Jumin had acted strange. Besides, being turned into a vampire must come with some interesting side effects. It was still new, right on the heels of Zen being turned. It was a mystery, one that the twins had been diligently trying to figure out. It was as if the RFA was being targeted, and now with Jaehee a werewolf! That had been a horrifying experience. They had taken her in and watched her carefully. They could not take her to the hospital. In the end, it had appeared as if she had died, but Saeran said he still heard a heartbeat, and sure enough, she had recovered. She was strong and fast and already knew many of the things new werewolves would be taught because of her many hours of questions and experiments. It did not take her long to assimilate to her new nature, however, mating week was still a struggle for her, preferring to be locked up than finding a mate.

Yoosung licked his paw and wiped his ears. Saeyoung and MC were arguing. He meowed and they turned to him.

“Yoosung! Why haven’t you reverted already?” MC stalked towards him, hands on hips. Yoosung had to think. She was right, he’d been a cat for way too long. He should change. He jumped down and padded into his bedroom. Saeran was on the bed, reading a book. He jumped up and settled next to him, Saeran began to pet his fur then stroked his arm as Yoosung reverted. He pushed himself up and kissed Saeran lightly.

“Nice to see you in the flesh again.” Saeran teased, laying his book open on his belly.

“MC yelled at me.” Yoosung pouted. Saeran laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Why do you listen to her and not me?”

Yoosung shrugged, “I listen to you when it counts.” He smiled, pushing the book off Saeran and onto the floor. He straddled his mate and leaned down to kiss him more efficiently. Saeran wrapped his arms around Yoosung’s waist, pulling him close.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung walked in without hesitation, MC right behind.

“Saeyoung, I still think we should just go and see for ourselves. You’re overreacting.”

“I don’t think so! Just, humor me on this. Saeran I need you and Yoosung to come with us.”

“Kind of in the middle of something here Saeyoung.” Saeran said, still holding Yoosung against him.

Yoosung giggled against Saeran’s chest, not even bothering to cover his ass. With so much transforming back and forth, they had all become accustomed to seeing each other naked. Although MC still covered herself most often.

“Get dressed Yoosung, I’ll especially need you in your cat form to scout the area. Come on Saeran!”

“Are you still on that Jumin thing?” he asked, sitting up and setting Yoosung on the floor. He turned and started rummaging for his clothes.

“I’m sure Jumin was trying to tell us something.”

“Then why wouldn’t he just say it?” MC asked.

“I don’t know! Maybe he couldn’t. I just, feel it here.” He lay his hand on his stomach. “In my gut.” He stared at Saeran.

“Ok then. Let’s go. He grabbed Yoosung’s hand, dressing quickly was a skill they all possessed, and they headed out.

“You still think I’m overreacting, don’t you?” Saeyoung whispered to MC.

She shook her head, “I don’t know anymore. But you’ve never been wrong before, not about your gut.” She smiled, running the back of her hand across his cheek. “Better to be safe than sorry, right?” she said.

He nodded and pressed his lips against hers. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Always!”


	2. Chapter 2

Yoosung ran around the building. It appeared to be a renovated church. It was large, the grounds encompassing two acres of land. The garden in the back was stunning, he’d found some catnip and had been distracted for a few minutes before he came to his senses and lopped around the rest of the garden before heading back to where Saeran waited in the car.

Saeran opened the door and Yoosung jumped into the back seat. He reverted and quickly dressed.

“Well?” Saeran asked, eyebrows arched.

“Everything seems normal. I didn’t see anything out of place.” Yoosung reported.

“What took you so long then?” Saeran watched him through he rearview mirror and saw the flush that crossed his face. He turned around and pinned him with his gaze. “Yoosung?” he asked the blonde, who’d ducked his head using the pretext of having some difficulty with his shoes.

“Uh, I ran across some catnip.” He admitted. Saeran chortled and turned back, reaching for the communications device Saeyoung had set up.

“There was one thing.” Yoosung scooted between the front seats, his arms on each seat. Saeran lowered the device, listening. “There was a strange smell. Something I’ve never smelled before, I don’t’ know what it is. Maybe you or Saeyoung can make it out. It led into the outside cellar. Whatever it was, it had my hackles up.”

Saeran narrowed his eyes, thinking, then contacted Saeyoung, letting him know what Yoosung had discovered. He didn’t wait for a response, Saeyoung and MC were inside the building, being shown around by the curator. There were two taps that came through the communication device in his ear, it meant that Saeyoung had heard.

“Now what?” Yoosung asked, absently twirling Saeran’s hair as he watched the building out the window. They were parked on a hill about two miles away. Saeran picked up the binoculars and scanned the area once more. There was very little activity, the church being several miles from the nearest town. He had to admit, it would be an interesting site for the party. But he was beginning to understand Saeyoung’s uneasiness, there was something wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Yoosung yanked on his hair absently. He turned to regard his mate. He still stared at the church, his eyes narrowed, head cocked a little to the left. His lips were parted, and he could see a little bit of catnip stuck to his teeth. He didn’t say anything, only smiled and examined his profile. He leaned his head back into his hand as it continued to swirl his hair through his fingers.

“I know what we can do to pass the time.” Saeran grinned. Yoosung turned towards Saeran, confusion coloring his face before it cleared in understanding. He lay back into the seat as Saeran scuttled through the small opening and fell on top of Yoosung. He giggled as he wrapped his arms around Saeran’s shoulders. Saeran worried his tongue over the piece of catnip until it sprang free. He didn’t like the taste and spit it out, Yoosung blushed and laughed.

* * *

Saeyoung had already picked up on the smell and realized what it was. Yoosung had just confirmed it. He squeezed MC’s elbow and she raised her eyebrows but said nothing. The tall skinny man walked them through the main part of the church, they had removed the pews and it looked as if they could fit a good number of tables inside. The stained-glass windows were the crowning element of the venue, MC actually thought they might have the party this time during the day instead of the evening to take advantage of the sun and the light that would paint the floors through the windows.

The dais held a single altar, the cross that would normally adorn the back wall, gone.

“This way to the kitchen.” The man crooned. He looked down his long-pointed nose at them. He had glared at Saeyoung when they had arrived. He had not been expecting him to be with her. It was strange and MC had to admit that Saeyoung may have been right, her instincts were beginning to scream at her. The kitchen was state of the art, the caterers would have no problems executing a fabulous feast from it. MC opened her notebook and wrote down the dimensions and the number of stoves, ovens, and counters. The freezer was plenty big for what they would need. There was also a gallery that could be emptied out to display and auction what remained of V’s photographs. She furiously wrote in her notebook as she asked questions. The wiring had to be up to date for what they had planned, they would be using quite a bit of power. He assured her that it was adequately wired. She made a point to let him know that she would have to have her own electrician come in and take a look. He didn’t blink, only nodded, agreeing to her every request. It made her nervous, it was never this easy to get what she wanted, there was inevitably quite a bit of back and forth and compromise.

Saeyoung had been relatively quiet the entire time and she could see that he was attempting to commit everything to memory, sights, sounds, and smell, to analyze later. Finishing the tour in the gardens outside, an excellent area to place the bar and a small string orchestra, they thanked the man and walked back towards the car.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung clicked his communications device on.

“Saeran?” MC slowed and looked at Saeyoung, he shrugged.

“Saeren!? He yelled as loudly as he dared. Suddenly a very breathy Saeran came on the com.

MC and Saeyoung exchanged a look and rolled their eyes, trying not to snicker.

“We’re done, we’ll meet you at the house.” He informed him.

“Oh, yeah, meet you there.” His breathing was more normal, but still harsh.

* * *

“What did you think Arnold?” Blissful asked, her arms crossed, long red nails tapping against her upper arm.

“They seemed very on guard. They will not be easy to fool. Somehow, they are already on high alert. Especially the werewolf.” He assessed.

Her nail began to tap against her bottom lip, now a deep shade of purple, almost black. “It was probably Jumin’s doing. I will have to be more direct with what he can and cannot do. I cannot allow him to ruin this.” She hissed, her eyes glaring. “Bring him in! And check in on the teams that are watching their home. They may be on their guard about this venue, but they have no idea that the danger is closer than they think.” She snickered, her grin lopsided and cruel.

* * *

MC and Yoosung had spent the entire morning running errands for the upcoming party. They had just finished lunch and reluctantly headed back to the car to head to the storage unit to inventory V’s photography and separate them into different categories. As soon as MC closed the door the locks engaged. She stared at it, as did Yoosung, then the car started on its own, she hadn’t even put the key in. The wheel began to turn, and she tried to stop it, hitting the brakes, with no effect. Yoosung yanked on the door handle, slamming his shoulder against it. when that didn’t work, he slammed his elbow against the window, but only resulted in hurting himself.

“What’s going on?” he squeaked.

“I don’t know, I can’t stop it!”

“You don’t think it’s Saeyoung do you?”

“What? No, even he wouldn’t do this! Would he?” she turned to Yoosung with a questioning look. He only shrugged. It didn’t feel like a practical joke though.

MC grabbed her phone from her purse and tried to turn it on, only to find that the battery was dead. She’d just used it, there was no way it had drained that fast.

“Yoosung, your phone!” he yanked it out of his back pocket and stared at it blankly. “Is it dead?” she asked. He numbly nodded. Meanwhile the car kept going on its own, navigating the streets easily. MC tried to get the attention of a passing cruiser, to no avail, they didn’t even look her way. She tried to open the window, the sunroof, she climbed into the backseat and tried to get into the trunk by folding down the seats. She reached for the glow in the dark hook that was a common feature these days. She pulled on it but nothing happened. She slammed her fists against the trunk and screamed in frustration.

She scuttled back to the driver’s seat.

“No good?” Yoosung asked, already knowing the answer. “What do we do?”

“Sit back and relax lovely Beta’s, enjoy the ride, you’ll get your answers soon enough.” A woman’s voice purred through the speakers. Yoosung and MC exchanged a frightened glance.

“Who the fuck are you?” MC shouted, slamming the dashboard.

Yoosung tried to keep his breathing even, his head began to swim.

There was a melodic laughter coming through the speakers, but no more information was forthcoming.

“MC, maybe we ca…” MC shook her head aggressively, her lips in a thin white line. She pointed to the radio and then to her ear. Yoosung understood that they were most assuredly being listened to, maybe even watched. He knew from Saeyoung that cameras now came as small as a pin head. He inspected the interior of the car, but if anyone had placed a camera in it, he didn’t see it. He saw that MC was doing the same, they looked at each other and both shrugged. Frustrated, MC shoved back into her seat and crossed her arms. She wondered idly if Saeyoung had placed a tracking device on her. Right now, she would be glad to have had him that paranoid.

Yoosung’s palms were sweating and he rubbed them against his jeans. He was thinking of Saeran. Whatever this was, he was afraid he might never see Saeran again.

After about twenty minutes they turned into an empty barn in the middle of nowhere. She had been paying attention as to the direction they were headed. If they were able to escape, they could transform and head back into town. But they could not let whoever these people were know they were werecats. She reached out to grasp Yoosung’s hand, he gripped it tight. The car stopped in the center of the barn and they waited to see who would come out, but there appeared to be no one around. There was nowhere to hide within the barn, MC glanced out the windshield to see if there was a loft, but it was completely open. She was terribly confused.

Then the car began to sink. Her heat leapt into her throat and Yoosung let out a loud squeal, they clutched each other, no longer trying to stay calm. Both utterly frightened. Yoosung’s body shivered and he felt MC trembling beneath his touch as well.

Their eyes were large and scanned through the windows, it was dark, only a little bit of light filtering in above them. Finally, they settled and huge doors opened into a large manmade cavern, the car glided out of the giant elevator and came to a stop, turning itself off, the locks disengaged and the doors opened. MC and Yoosung stayed put. There were sconces attached to pillars and lit the area fairly well, however, there were plenty of dark areas. A woman dressed in a black form fitting catsuit with a ruffled half skirt gliding behind her stepped out of the darkness. Her boots were bright red, the heels at least 6inches. She wore black gloves that reached to her forearms. Her hair was braided in a complicated Viking configuration. She was stunning, and terrifying. She grinned and beckoned them with her finger. MC swallowed and squared her shoulders, whatever this was, they had very little options. Stay alive, survive. She repeated the mantra in her head. If they were alive, there was hope.

They disengaged from each other and slowly exited the car, moving to the front to stand in front of the woman. There were shadowy figures behind the lights, but their focus was right in front of them.

She stepped closer to them and MC reached for Yoosung. They laced their fingers together, standing shoulder to shoulder, both standing defiantly.

She scanned them up and down, a look of disappointment on her face. She turned her back on them, “Take them.” she ordered. The shadows detached themselves from the darkness and descended on them. they were pulled apart, kicking, and screaming. They tried to fight back but there were too many of them and they were incredibly strong. MC kicked and bit, someone smashed her face with their elbow and called her a cunt. She stomped on that one’s toes and spit in his face, blood splattering all over it. He grinned and licked it off with enjoyment. She was slammed against a pillar and quickly tied to it. She flung herself back and forth, but she was held good and tight. Yoosung was tied to the pillar next to him. When she turned to face him, she saw that he was sporting a black eye as well, but one of the men who’d attacked him had a nice chunk of his cheek missing. He punched Yoosung in the face over and over until someone intervened. Yoosung’s head lolled a bit while his eyes stopped spinning around in his head.

MC laughed, her head resting against the cold stone of the pillar. The woman stepped up to her, brown eyes narrowed. She grasped her chin painfully, MC’s laughter cut off instantly. Her upper lip snarled at her in disgust. She pushed her head away roughly and wiped her fingers on her pants.

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” she asked, eyes narrowed, jaw set.

“It isn’t you I want. But your Alphas.” Yoosung spit blood out of his mouth and glared at the woman.

She paid him no mind, turning her back on them again and walking towards a pillar opposite them. She turned back to them, crossing her arm and sticking her hip out. “I will have your Alphas wrapped around my little finger. And they will do whatever I command.”

“Fuck you! They won’t bow down to anyone!” MC spat.

She laughed and MC and Yoosung noticed her lengthening canines. She was a vampire. What did a vampire want with the twins?

“Oh, I think they will do everything I tell them to do. Don’t you agree my pet?” she asked over her shoulder. Another shadow detached from the darkness and revealed itself to be Jumin. His eyes were downcast, his fists at his sides. The woman drew a sharp line with her nail across his cheek drawing blood, Jumin didn’t even flinch. It closed just as quickly as soon as she let up on the pressure. She licked the blood off his cheek.

“Jumin?” Yoosung cried.

“I’m sorry. I have no choice. I…I tried…” the woman slapped him across the cheek.

“Yes! He tried to warn you! Tsk tsk tsk.” She waggled her finger at him, sashaying in front of him. “Because your Alpha was on high alert at the church, I had to change my plans. You can blame your RFA leader for this little kidnapping. Although, either way, would have been bad for you.” She laughed.

She looked from one to the other, a sneer on her face, settling on MC. She pointed her dagger nail, “Her, I don’t like her, but she’s feisty and would make a wonderful vampire! If she struggles, kill her.”

Jumin’s head snapped up, his grey eyes widening. “What?” he breathed.

“Turn her!” she demanded.

“Blissful, please, don’t make me do this.” he pleaded.

“It’s either that, or kill her, your choice, now, do it!” her voice held power and Jumin was walking towards MC before he even registered the movement. His hand came up and clasped her around the throat, pinning her head to the pillar, he used his thumb to lift her chin and expose her jugular.

“Jumin! Stop!” Yoosung struggled against the ropes, but they were too tight. He could transform into a cat but what good would that do? He might be able to escape, but what about MC? And did he really want to let these vampires know he was a werecat?

“I…I can’t Yoosung…I’m…sorry MC…” his arm trembled. He struggled to stop himself, but Blissful’s command was too strong. His head lowered slowly, MC whimpering, her eyes wide and frightened. “Jumin.” She gasped. “Please.” Her voice was low and raspy. His head lowered and Blissful laughed. He could smell her blood; his bloodlust had been relatively low considering he was a newly turned vampire. Blissful had been impressed by his control, but she shouldn’t have been. He’d lived his life in control of all his emotions. His lips scraped across her neck. He could see the artery pulsing, her heart beating fiercely. He would not do this; he could not do this. His fangs dropped and his jaw extended. He bit down on flesh in a quick strike.

Yoosung screamed, tears running down his face, his feet and head striking against the pillar in agitation.

Jumin smeared blood across MC’s neck and pulled away from her. He dropped his hand from her throat and covered it with his sleeve. They stared at each other for several seconds, MC’s lips trembling, her knees so weak they couldn’t hold her up anymore. Her body was pressed to the pillar by the rope alone.

“Jumin why?” Yoosung cried shaking his head. Jumin spared him a short glance before he turned away and walked back into the darkness.

Blissful clapped her hands and doubled over with laughter. She wiped crimson tears from her eyes and gasped for breath. “Keep an eye on them, make sure she is taken care of when she turns.” She turned on her heel and her heels clacked across the stone floor. MC’s face was a mask of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Jumin leaned back on the chair, his elbow on the table, chin on his fist. He contemplated what his life had become. He’d believed his meeting Blissful had been a chance encounter. She’d seemed so innocent and frightened. He would see her in front of his building often for weeks before he asked one of his security team to ask her what she did there. The story she gave him was that she lived in the building with her boyfriend, but he had become aggressive and moody, so she would leave and just wander around, taking her time before going back into the apartment.

Jumin had his team investigate the man, and he did seem like someone who should not be in his building at all. He had spoken to her and she had been terrified when he suggested that he could just kick the man out. He was her only source of financial stability. She’d cried and Jumin felt insecure about how to handle such an emotional outburst.

He offered to give her a job if that was what she needed. He now understood that she had exuded some form of charm on him to get him interested in her in the first place. Otherwise, he might never have really noticed the woman. He had invited her into his apartment to continue the conversation. It had not taken long for him to realize his mistake, but by then, it was too late.

She slammed him against the wall, holding her hand over his mouth, pushing his head back to get to his throat. He’d tried to fight, but she was unbelievably strong. Her teeth sank into his jugular and she drank greedily. Jumin’s vision had swam before him, he felt his body become heavy, his knees buckling. The woman was the only thing holding him there. His eyes had begun to close, and darkness engulfed him. He thought he was going to die, and he berated himself for letting it happen.

His transformation had been painful. Blissful was there for the entire thing, relishing in his screams, which she would smother with her hands or her mouth. She’d kissed him repeatedly, slipping her tongue into his mouth, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. He’d tried to move, to push her away, even through his pain he knew she was a vile creature and wanted nothing to do with her. His body was paralyzed, his eyes the only thing he could move. She’d undressed him and lay him on a sheet on the tiled floor in the dining room, having shoved the table to the side. He looked up at the brilliant chandelier as night turned into day. Her nails dragged down his body, even fondling his cock, which thankfully seemed lifeless during his change. She’d sighed and clicked her tongue.

“Not to worry my dear, it will function quite normally soon enough. I am sorry to speed up your process, this would normally take days and be painless. But I need you now.” Her lips grazed his ear and Jumin could feel bile rising in his throat. The hours it had taken had been excruciating, his body burned, his insides felt as if they were being incinerated. He heard himself whimper, tears trailing down the corners of his eyes.

Blissful had straddled him and ground against him, touching herself suggestively and cawing at the disgusted look in Jumin’s eyes. She treated him as a doll, using him and moving him as she willed. She licked his abs as his insides burned, bit the lobes of his ears, as his skin screamed, fondled his balls, as his mind slammed against the barrier she had created. When the ordeal had been over, he was so weak that he was shamefully grateful when she cradled him in her arms, stroking his arm and hair. He fell asleep in her arms and when he woke up, he was in his bed, Blissful nowhere to be seen.

It had not taken long for her to begin her demands. He tried, with great difficulty, to resist her commands. There were times when he won, but most often, he did as she asked. He’d let Assistant Kang know about his change and tasked her with letting the rest of the RFA know. Thankfully he had done that immediately because one of his new master’s demands was to keep his change secret. She’d ordered him not to discuss anything vampire related with anyone, especially the RFA and the pack in particular. He’d asked how she had known about the pack, but she’d just laughed it off.

His mind reeled, trying to find a loophole in her commands that would allow him to warn Saeyoung and Saeran about what was going on. Everything he came up with fell flat, because as soon as he thought of something that would warn the pack, he felt compelled to drop it. He slammed his fist on the table and swore.

“Now, now, my darling Jumin. Are you feeling guilty?” Blissful stalked into the room and glided towards him. She turned his chair around and straddled him. She almost felt weightless, her scent intoxicating. Jumin turned his face away, no longer attempting to push her off, knowing that his struggles only fueled her desire.

She giggled against his jaw, flicking her tongue out to taste him. Jumin closed his eyes and hated himself for the tingle that ran through his body. She’d used him like this before. She’d never compelled him, but his body needed no such compulsion. She was like a drug, a poison. He knew she was slowly killing him, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. He always began with resistance, but he knew they would eventually end up a tangle of limbs, on the floor, against the wall, and occasionally, on the bed. He tried to punish her, but the rougher he was, the louder she screamed.

She hummed as she skimmed her soft lips across his jaw, towards his ears, nibbling almost gently at the lobe. “Why don’t you let me make it up to you my pet.” She purred into his ear. Jumin swallowed, his hands grasping at her hips.

“Don’t!” he pleaded. But his hands were already pressing her against him, his cock semi-hard, rocketing towards fully hard. She ground against him, rolling her hips, sliding her burning pussy up and down his growing shaft.

“Don’t what, my pet?” she asked innocently.

A dry moan escaped Jumin’s lips. “Please…” How he hated the betrayal of his body.

“Yes, beg me, my pet, beg me to fuck you.” She slid her hand down his chest and palmed his now hard cock. Another moan tore through Jumin’s throat and he dug his nails into the soft flesh of her hips.

“Please…Master…” he hissed between clenched teeth. He threw his head back, allowing her access to his throat, a favorite site for her to mark him. She accepted the invitation and sucked along his jugular, she bit into his flesh and sucked lightly at the pooling blood. Pulling away with a string of moans and groans, she offered him her own throat. There were times when Jumin had thought about sucking her dry, but he could never bring himself to do it. He knew why, she was his master, he would never be allowed to hurt her in that way. He took in her scent, licking her salty skin, then biting into her jugular, gulping down the shooting blood before her skin healed and closed the two perfectly rounded holes. He was still messy, and blood splattered on his face and clothes, on her neck and shoulders. She didn’t mind, she would lick the blood off Jumin with delight, as he did with her.

She unzipped his pants and reached her hand under his underwear, enclosing his shaft in her fist. She pulled him out and hummed with hunger. She shifted off him and turned, pulling her braided hair over her shoulder. Jumin stood and unzipped the jumpsuit, she wore no bra or underwear, her skin pale and perfect. He pushed the cloth off her shoulders, and she shimmied out of the tight outfit. His hands busied themselves moving over her shoulders, arms, lacing his fingers in hers. Once she was naked, Jumin pushed her down roughly to her hands and knees. Blissful gasped with excitement.

He grasped his cock and shoved himself inside of her forcefully. The screams coming from her were high-pitched and erotic enough to drive Jumin’s own desire. His hands on her hips helped him slam into her over and over. She dug her nails into the floor, scraping the veneer off the wood. It didn’t take long for Jumin to cum, it never did, but Blissful was never satisfied with just one orgasm. His fingers slid into her wet folds and pumped faster than was humanly possible. Her back arched and she mewled as her body exploded with her crashing climax. She dropped to the floor, turned and wrapped her limbs around Jumin. The feel of his expensive clothes on her naked skin was delicious. She liked being fucked with him fully clothed. He crushed their lips together, knowing she liked using her tongue to explore his mouth. Personally, he would rather not kiss her, it was somehow more intimate than having sex with her.

His kisses were never eager or pleasant, but Blissful didn’t care, he belonged to her, his body, mind, and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

MC hung limply by the bounds around her shoulders. Yoosung stared at her, waiting, he wasn’t sure for what. Some change? Some transformation? How long would it take? Would it be painful? Jumin never talked about his new reality, not like Zen. But neither ever said anything about it being painful. He was still reeling from watching Jumin bite MC. He couldn’t believe he would do such a thing. How he could be working for that awful woman. He didn’t think Jumin took orders from anyone, even his father.

Right now, he was more worried about their own situation, Jumin was not going to help them. He had to get MC back home. Back to the pack. He wondered if the twins even realized they were missing yet. It was hard to tell how many hours they’d been held already. He knew he was kind of hungry, and he had to urinate, the rope pressing on his bladder didn’t help. He glanced towards MC again. She looked the same.

“MC?” he tried to whisper, but it echoed off the walls in the empty room. She shifted and stared at him.

“I…I’m fine Yoosung, don’t worry.” She said, trying to smile in reassurance. How could she be so calm?

A shadow materialized in front of them, forming into a young girl. She was African American, her skin dusky and smooth, her hair in tight curls. Her eyes were downcast, a tray in her hands. She set it down next to Yoosung and picked up a glass of water with a straw, she held it up to his lips and he eagerly drank.

“Th…thank you.” He croaked. “I really need to relieve myself, um, is there a bathroom here?” he asked, he didn’t think they would release him for such a mundane reason, but he had to try. Her dark brown eyes stared at him and he thought he saw a measure of empathy, but he could be wrong. As young as she was, it was clear she was also a vampire. The points of her canine’s bit into her lower lip. She didn’t say anything.

She bent back down and picked up a plate. There was a sandwich on it cut into triangles. She held up one piece and Yoosung took a bite. Peanut butter. It stuck to the roof of his mouth and he desperately wanted another sip of the water, but he held off on asking until the triangle was gone. He needn’t have, she gave him another sip before he could even ask. When she offered the second half of the sandwich Yoosung shook his head.

“Thank you, but I really need to pee.”

She nodded and picked up the tray. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she disintegrated into a thick black smoke and disappeared into the darkness.

“Woah, I didn’t know they could do that.” Yoosung breathed. MC nodded her head.

Before too long the girl was back again. She held a bucket in her hands.

“I’m sorry, they won’t let me untie you and nobody else is willing to take you, so…” she shrugged and gestured with the bucket.

“You expect me to go in that?” Yoosung gasped.

She nodded, walking closer to him.

“No way! I can’t do that! Not with you watching me!” Yoosung tried to sink into the pillar in embarrassment. “I’ll, I’ll just hold it.” he stated, closing his eyes and trying desperately to cross his legs. The more he thought about it, the more he needed to go.

“Just do it Yoosung.” MC said.

“No, no way!”

“You have two options; you can go in the bucket or you can pee your pants.” MC was right, but he didn’t like his options.

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one that has to have a child take your penis out and help you pee!” he was mortified.

“We’ll look away if it makes you feel better. What choice do you have?” MC’s voice held a small amount of amusement and Yoosung bit back an angry retort. He didn’t see anything funny about the situation.

“Fine, ok. Just, just do it.” he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening. He heard and felt the button and zipper on his pants being undone. The girl shimmied his pants down and then grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs. She pulled those down as well, a small gasp escaping her lips. Yoosung let out a strangled sigh of embarrassment. Then he felt the cold plastic of the bucket as it was placed just under his penis. He opened his eyes and saw the girl and MC both looking away. He looked down and willed his bladder to let go. It didn’t listen.

“What’s taking so long?” MC asked.

“I’m trying!” Finally, Yoosung was able to relax enough to let go and a sigh of relief escaped his throat. It was a long and steady stream, he tried to make sure to squeeze out every single drop. He tried to shake himself so that he wouldn’t get his underwear wet, but he wasn’t able to get it done very well.

“Ok, I’m finished.” He declared.

The girl set the bucket aside and pulled his clothes back on quickly and efficiently. She disappeared with the bucket and was back within minutes with another tray of water and food for MC.

“Thank you.” MC told her. The girl nodded and pursed her lips, as if she wanted to say something but was trying not to.

“What’s your name?” MC asked, trying to make a connection with the girl.

She looked at MC with wide brown eyes. “Me?” she asked, with more surprise than the question asked for.

MC smiled and nodded, “Of course you. You’re very kind, I’d like to know what to call you.”

“I…I’m not kind, I’m only doing what I’m told, except, well, you won’t want to eat this kind of food for much longer. It will make you sick.”

“Oh. How long does it usually take to transform?” she asked.

“A few days. It isn’t pleasant, but it doesn’t hurt, you just, feel sick I think.”

“You think? Didn’t you go through this as well?” MC asked.

“Who would turn a child?” Yoosung piped in.

“I’m not a child!” she turned to him, her eyes glaring. “I’m 16! And I wasn’t turned, I was born this way!”

“Ss…sorry…I didn’t mean to offend you. I didn’t know vampires were born.” He looked away from her glare and bowed his head.

The girl visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping, a heavy sigh whispering through her nostrils.

“Are you alright?” MC asked.

The girl searched MC’s face, she appeared to be genuinely concerned, odd.

“I’m fine, you should worry about yourself.”

“Do you know what’s going to happen to us?” MC asked.

The girl shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you, even if I knew, which I don’t.” she looked from one to the other. MC could see that she did not like what was happening to them.

“Please, can you help us?” she dared to ask. The girl’s eyes snapped towards her.

“Don’t ask that!” she hissed, suddenly right by her ear. “Don’t ever ask that again!” she stayed at her side for several seconds, her eyes even wider as she stared at MC’s throat. The same area where Jumin had bitten her, except, there was no wound. The blood had dried and was flaking off. The girl reached her fingers to her neck and wiped the rest of the blood away.

MC swallowed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Shit.

The girl took a long step back and held MC’s gaze. She turned away but said nothing. Her body began to dissipate once more, beginning at her feet. She looked over her shoulder at MC. “Kidawida, my name, is Kidawida, but you can call me Kida, everyone does.” Then she was gone.

“What the hell was that about?” Yoosung asked, staring at the spot where she had disappeared.

“I’ll tell you later. Yoosung, do you see anyone else in here right now?”

“Uh, well, I can’t really see much.”

“Me either.” MC sighed. “Do you think there are cameras in here?” she tried to look around.

“I would assume so, I thought about, you know, but it seems foolish for them not to keep an eye on us, and…” he trailed off, knowing she understood him completely. They could transform and run out, but, if there were cameras on them, they would be seen, and their secret would be out.

“Yeah, you’re right.” MC exhaled. Her head hit the pillar; her eyes felt heavy. She was tired, and after Yoosung’s urine release, all she could think about was her own bladder.

“Where are you Saeyoung?” she whispered.

* * *

“Damnit!” he hit the end call button and kept himself from throwing it against the wall.

“Still no answer?” Saeran asked.

“No! What about you? Any luck?” Saeyoung asked his brother.

“Jaehee said he answered her call but was abrupt with her when she mentioned MC and Yoosung, then he just hung up on her. He won’t answer her calls now either.”

“He fucking knows something! Why wouldn’t he tell us?” Saeyoung was on the edge of sanity. MC and Yoosung had just fallen off the radar, literally! He had tracking apps on both their phones and on the car, but they had all gone silent at the same time. That was no coincidence. An alarm had gone off on his phone as soon as it happened, but he was unable to find any way to track them. The footage around the area in which they’d had lunch was corrupted. He had no way of knowing which way they had gone.

He was sure Jumin knew what had happened to them, but he was nowhere to be found either.

“Jaehee is heading over. I told her she didn’t need to, but she’s feeling the pull of the pack.” Saeran stated. Saeyoung nodded. She might not live with the pack, but she was already a part of it.

The doorbell rang and Saeyoung bypassed his security to open it quickly. Jumin stood in his doorway, with a red-headed woman by his side. He did not recognize her, but the smell was easily identifiable. With Zen and Jumin both becoming vampires, Saeyoung had picked up on the particular smell that was the same in them both.

Jumin wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Jumin?” Saeyoung asked. Saeran stepped up behind him, looking from the taller man to the woman, he growled deep in his throat, Saeyoung echoed him. Whatever was about to happen, he was sure he wasn’t going to like it, sweat broke out from every pore.


	5. Chapter 5

“May we come in?” the red-headed woman smirked, her large brown eyes absolutely assured about her power. She stepped over the threshold and past the twins without waiting for an answer.

Saeyoung’s hackles were up, the hair at the back of his neck stood on end and a deep growl escaped his throat. Saeran’s state was similar, his nostrils flaring as the woman passed him by.

They both turned to Jumin, who still would not look at them. This was not a Jumin they understood. He looked dejected and beaten.

“Come Jumin.” The woman ordered. Jumin jumped, reeling back on his heels, his head snapped up and he sighed heavily as he marched past the twins and to the woman’s side in the living room.

Saeyoung slammed the door shut and they walked as one towards the woman.

Her hair was in a confusing array of braids, looped and tucked around her head, most falling down her back. Her lips were a deep purple, almost black, her eyes shadowed with red and purple, black eyeliner heavy around them. Her cheeks were dusky. The makeup was stark against the paleness of her skin. Saeran noticed her long nails were painted black as well. She wore a purple dress that clung to her every curve, it swept the floor as she walked. She looked as if she had stepped out of a gothic novel, and why not, she was after all, a vampire.

Saeyoung crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the shoe to drop.

“You don’t really look surprised to find a stranger at your door.” She grinned.

Saeyoung glanced at Jumin, “I’m not surprised to see him, and you with him, well, no, I guess I’m not surprised to find two vampires at my door.”

Her grin fell off her face as she turned to face Jumin, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes. “How were you able to disobey me?” she hissed.

“I wasn’t, I had already told Assistant Kang and charged her with letting the rest of the RFA know before you made that directive.” Jumin answered evenly.

Her hands curled into fists before she visibly shook herself and forced herself to relax, painting the smile back on her face. “No matter, I was going to reveal that little fact tonight anyhow.” She turned to the twins, they did look intimidating, and that was before their transformation. She was anxious to see their wolf forms. She spared a small thought about the glasses one twin wore, werewolves were supposed to have superior eyesight. She let it go, it did’nt matter in the long run.

She spotted a family photo on the wall, the twins and their mates. It was not a professional photo, but it looked as if they had been caught in a genuinely happy moment. None were looking at the camera. The woman had her eyes closed, her mouth open in laughter, the one with glasses was behind her, his arms around her waist, gazing lovingly at her profile. The blonde was reaching out to the woman, his other hand holding his belly, also in the middle of laughing. The one with the green eyes held his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, also gazing at him lovingly, a small wistful smile on his face. Hmmm, this was a strange pack indeed.

“Beautiful!” she intoned. “I don’t suppose you know where they are now, do you?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the picture. Saeran took a step towards her, snarling. Saeyoung’s nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw, his knuckles whitening as his fists formed easily. Jumin stepped in front of Blissful, looking wretched in the role of defender.

Saeran and Saeyoung stared at the tall man, a man that was part of their pack. A man they trusted, until now.

Blissful patted Jumin on the shoulder and he shifted to the side. She smirked at the twins. She held out her hand, palm up to Jumin. He pulled a phone out of his inner suit jacket pocket and slapped it on her hand. She eyed him sideways but decided not to make an issue of his insolence. She opened the phone and pulled up the video she was looking for. She hit play and handed it to the twin with the glasses. She really needed to learn who was who. She tossed the thought away, who cares which is which, as long as they do what they’re told.

Saeyoung took the phone and his breath stopped at the image.

“Yoosung!” Saeran exclaimed as he too watched the unfolding drama. Yoosung and MC were tied to pillars in a dark room. They watched as Jumin came into view and headed towards MC. They watched as he pushed her head back. Saeyoung’s adrenaline pumped, his blood roiling. They watched as he sunk his teeth into MC’s neck and the blood he left behind as he pulled away and walked off the screen. Saeyoung crushed the phone and with a growl he threw himself on Jumin, pinning him down as his snout grew and he tried to get to his neck.

“Enough!” the woman said. “You hurt him, and I will have your mates killed. She will become a vampire, but at least she is still alive. For now!”

Saeran stepped up to her, trying desperately to hold back from turning himself and tearing her throat out. “What the fuck do you want?” he snarled, spit showering her well painted face. She took a step back and wiped the spittle off her face in disgust.

She looked at the two on the floor. “Let him up, now.” She commanded.

Jumin was barely holding Saeyoung back, he was strong, had he still been human, Jumin had no doubt he would be dead now. And he couldn’t blame him.

“Saeyoung, I’m sorry!” he pleaded with the man. Saeyoung pushed off him and reverted to his human form. He glared at Jumin, rage and murder in his eyes.

“Now, maybe we can discuss this like civilized adults.” Blissful cajoled as she eyed the naked man, he did not seem to care, as if he was used to being completely naked in front of strangers.

“What have you done?” Saeyoung’s narrowed eyes were focused on the woman, but the words were for Jumin.

“I wish to expand my sphere of influence, to take over the other clan that resides here. I need more power in order to do that. They won’t expect a werewolf attack, too bad there aren’t more of you, but beggars can’t be choosers as the saying goes.”

“You want us to go to war for you?” Saeran balked.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic! Vampires have not had a good battle in ages, we’ve all become complacent, whereas werewolves are inherently hostile and violent…” she gestured towards Jumin and Saeyoung’s instant violent actions.

They both growled, their chests rattling.

“Do this for me, and I will release your mates. I promise. However, I’m afraid your mate will be beholden to me from now on.” she smirked, eyes brilliant with her own perceived power. “Do as I say, and I will leave you alone, let her live her life.” She cooed.

“I don’t believe you!” Saeran snarled, baring his teeth, he wanted desperately to sink his teeth into her. Saeyoung held him back.

“Saeran, wait, what choice do we have?” he sighed heavily. He turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” she called after him.

“To put some clothes on, your eyes on me is making my skin crawl!” he barked over his shoulder.

“Saeran…I…” Jumin began, but Saeran’s glare cut him off.

He bent over and snatched up Saeyoung’s broken glasses. He held them in his hands, what was his brother thinking? He had something up his sleeve, he could tell, but he wasn’t as clever as him and could not even guess what his mind had come up with. Saeyoung walked back into the room, pulling down on his shirt.

“Fine, let’s talk, what specifically do you want?” Saeyoung asked, keeping his fingers grasping the hem of his shirt, trying to keep himself steady.

“I’ll send you the information you need to infiltrate the complex. I could give them to you now, but you broke my phone.” Her eyebrow arched, but she was not truly angry. “There will be schematics on the structure and surrounding area. I’ll send you profiles of all the vampires we know to reside in the clan. Try to keep most of them alive, all I really need is for you to eliminate the leaders. There are three, two women, one man. I expect it to be done as soon as possible. If you need help, you can take Jumin with you, maybe one or two of our most seasoned fighters as well, but you will have to make me believe you really need them. Once the heads of the clan are dead, it should be easy to tamp down any resistance, the members will feel the loss and become weaker for a period of time. That is when I will come in and ‘rescue’ them.”

“So that’s your plan!? You’ll become the savior and they will follow you?” Saeyoung spat.

“Exactly! Simple I know, but, with werewolves as the bad guys…” she shrugged.

“Where does that leave Jumin then? Or any other vampire you send with us?” Saeyoung asked.

Again, Blissful shrugged, “Jumin’s misguided loyalty to his friends, convincing two of his fellow vampires who might not be too smart! I can come up with something easily believable.”

“And what about us? Are we expendable?” Saeran questioned.

“Of course you are! I thought I made that perfectly clear from the beginning.” She tittered.

“Fine!” Saeyoung stated, continuing to hold Saeran back. “But if anything happens to MC or Yoosung, or you go back on your word, I will kill you! And no one will be able to protect you.”

Blissful swallowed, his eyes echoed the truth of his words.

“Now, get out of my home!”

Blissful forced out a laugh, trying to steady her nerves, perhaps she should have brought more protection. She turned on her heels and clicked her way down the hallway to the front door. “Jumin, come.” She crooked her finger over her shoulder.

Jumin took a step after her and Saeyoung grabbed his arm.

“Jumin, please, watch over them as best as you can.” He pleaded.

“I’m doing what I can Saeyoung, honestly, I am! But….” He shrugged, his eyes piercingly sorrowful. Saeyoung let him go and nodded.

“Fuck!” Saeran slammed the wall with his fist, making a dent into the steel. Thankfully it was not regular sheetrock, or he would have left a gaping hole. Not that it would have mattered to them at the moment.

Once the front door closed Saeyoung turned and ran down the hallway.

“Saeyoung?!” Saeran followed closely.

Saeyoung dashed into his work room and began to click on his keyboard. He pulled up the security camera around the house and watched as the woman got into the back of a long black car, Jumin walking around and getting into the other side. It was one of Jumin’s vehicles, which meant that it must be one of his drivers. Interesting. He followed them as they went down his winding driveway and finally onto the busy street. Then he clicked more and pulled up a navigation map. There was a small red blinking dot moving down the street. He hit record so that he could keep this record.

“What is that? Is that the car? How???”

“I put a tracker on Jumin.” Saeyoung explained. Saeran stared at his brother, then grinned.

“Do you think they will go back to where they are holding them?”

“I hope so, either way, I’ll find them. If they don’t go there, maybe we can get Jumin’s driver to tell us where he’s visited.”

“They won’t talk! Jumin only hires the most loyal security.”

“Maybe, we might be able to use Jaehee for that. Do me a favor, call Zen and ask him to come over, don’t give him any detail, just…get him over here.” Searan nodded and walked out to dial Zen. There was a semblance of a plan forming. They would need all the help they could get. Hopefully, Jumin would not get in the way, but if he had to choose between Yoosung or Jumin, there was no choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Kida cleaned the tray she had used to feed the prisoners and put it away. She couldn’t get them out of her head. She didn’t understand what Blissful wanted with them, but then, they never told her anything. She sighed as she dried her hands on the kitchen towel. She held the towel, wondering how many more years she would be nothing but the kitchen scullion. The errand runner. The butt of their abuse. She threw the towel on the counter and turned on her heels. She stormed out of the kitchen and immediately bumped into someone.

“Watch it Kid!” the tall dark-haired vampire shoved her so hard she fell on her ass.

She glared up at him, “It’s Kida! Kidawida!”

“Whatever!” he laughed and kept walking.

Kida closed her eyes. This was not the way her life should have been. She was a full-blooded vampire. Born from full-blooded vampires. She should be practically royalty. She was nothing more than a pet for Blissful, something she could pull out and show off. She picked herself up and dusted off her dress. Her shoulders slumped, there was no point in wallowing in self-pity, her parents would want her to hold her head high and act like a full blood, no matter how they treated her, no matter how low they sunk her. She stalked off to her room.

“Hey! Kid!” Kida stopped and inhaled, telling herself to just breathe. She turned around and the same vampire who she had run into was walking towards her. His name was Otawan, she remembered. He had been with Blissful’s clan for over ten years. “Go check on that woman!”

“I was just there. She isn’t showing any symptoms yet.” She tried to remain calm, her tone even.

“I didn’t ask you that! Just do it!” he slapped her, and her ears rang from the blow.

“Wh…why can’t someone else do it?” she dared to ask.

He loomed over her, “We’re busy with something important, you’re the only one we can spare, so get to it!” He swiveled on his foot and walked away, back down the hall.

Busy? With what? She tasted blood. He must have split her lip. She licked it up and headed back towards the large storage area where the prisoners were held. She passed the security room, surprisingly, the door was open. It was never open. She peeked in and saw that it was completely empty. On the monitors, she could see the outside of the compound. The barn where the giant elevator was, was clearly visible and vacant. The woman and man tied to the pillars were clearly visible as well. She backed out, hitting the lock on the inside of the door and closing it tight. What the hell was she doing?

Nothing! She was doing nothing but what she had been told to do! She squared her shoulders and dissipated.

She rematerialized in front of the prisoners. The blonde appeared to be sleeping. The woman looked at her with dull eyes, trying hard not to fall asleep herself. Kida began to untie the woman.

“Wha…what are you doing?” she asked.

“Trying to get you out of here. Everyone is busy right now. There is no one watching the security monitors, there might not be another chance. Ahhh, this is so tight, hold on.” Kida stopped trying to untie it and instead grew her nails out to razor sharp points. She slashed at the rope until it finally fell off the woman.

MC rubbed at her arms, grateful to be on her feet, even if she was a bit unsteady. She ran to Yoosung. She grabbed his face, and his eyes flew open. “MC?” he thought he was dreaming, but no, the pain across his chest was all too real. Suddenly he fell forward and MC had to catch him before he hit the floor.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, trying to get his feet and legs to work properly. MC placed his arm around her shoulders and the girl, Kida, held him upright on the other side.

“This way!” she said.

They headed away from the area where they had been brought in, the car having been driven away at some point. It was dark but both Yoosung and MC could see rather well, a werecat ability. Kida’s eyes were very well adapted to darkness only needing a dim light source to see at night as in daylight. They had gotten about 100 feet before a flood of lights was turned on and they were blinking away the brightness.

A woman’s laugh echoed in the chamber and MC’s heart sank.

The red head stepped into the flood of lights and right up to Kida. She was shaking, Yoosung could feel her body vibrating intensely next to him. He swallowed hard and stepped in front of the girl. Her hands clutched at the back of her shirt.

“Leave her alone!” he shouted. He was terrified, but he couldn’t stand the fact that Kida would be punished for helping them.

Blissful’s full throated laugh rang out, too loudly. Yoosung swallowed once more but stood his ground.

“You fool! Move, or I will move you.” She glared at him, any mirth she had been feeling, long gone.

“No.” he panted.

MC stood next to him, grasping his hand. They shielded the girl as best they could. Although they both knew they had no power here.

Blissful’s lip pushed up into a snarl and she grasped Yoosung around the throat, lifting him up an inch off the floor. His feet dangled, shoes scraping the concrete underneath.

“Stop it!” MC cried, trying to pull on Blissful’s arm. Someone grabbed her from behind and held her close to their chest.

“Stop struggling!” Jumin hissed in her ear. She looked back at him and her adrenaline drained away. She fell limp in Jumin’s arms.

Yoosung was finding it hard to breath, let alone speak. He clasped Blissful’s wrist, but she was too strong for him. Kida backed away, her hands shaking, this was bad, what had she been thinking? She’d only made things worse. Blissful’s glare fell on her.

“Take her away, put her in the cell!”

“No! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good, I promise!” Kida fell to her knees in front of Blissful, grasping at the hem of her dress. Strong arms pulled her up, off her feet and she was whisked off, kicking and screaming. She could dissipate, but she had nowhere to hide and when they found her, her punishment would be that much worse. Bloody tears fell down her face and she whimpered as they threw her into the completely sealed glass cell. She tried to steady her breathing. Air was scarce in the cell, she had to conserve it. She lay on the cot and closed her eyes, she slowed her heart and tried to reach reverie. The place that allowed her to rest with the minimalist of activity from her body. She needed to conserve her energy. She hoped the prisoners had survived.

Blissful threw Yoosung across the room and he came to an abrupt stop when he hit a pillar. He felt his back crunch and a sharp pain ran up and down his spine. “Ahhh…” he crumpled to the ground. Blissful turned to MC, Jumin let her go. She squared her shoulders and faced the vampire as bravely as she could. She heard Yoosung’s whimper, and it nearly undid her, but she stood firm.

Blissful grasped her cheeks with thumb and fingers, pinching them painfully. She pulled her face forward until their noses were almost touching.

“I can end you! Whatever I promised your mangy mate. You cause me any more problems and I will do just that!”

“Saeyoung?” she gasped.

Blissful pushed her away and wiped her hand on her dress. “Behave yourselves and if your mates give me what I want, I will release you.” She walked away.

“He’s going to kill you.” MC yelled after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

“He’ll have to find me first.”

“You don’t know my husband. You’re already dead and you don’t even know it. Let us go, and maybe, just maybe, I can talk him into letting you live.”

Blissful turned to face her once more, the smile on her face steady.

She flicked her eyes to Jumin who stood behind her. He nodded slightly, agreeing with MC’s words. He’d seen Saeyoung’s eyes, and if he was ready to kill him, someone who he had accepted as part of his pack, he would not hesitate to tear Blissful’s throat out, or anyone else who stood in his way of getting to his mate.

“Hmph.” Blissful swirled back around and stormed off. “Put them in the regular cells, might as well make them a little more comfortable.” She sneered.

Jumin sighed, “I’m sorry MC.” He breathed.

“Fuck you Jumin.” She spat and ran to Yoosung.

Jumin lowered his head, his shoulders falling and followed Blissful out.

Several other vampires descended on the two, picking them up as if they were rag dolls. Yoosung screamed in pain and panted heavily. He was cradled in someone’s arms, but he was not especially gentle.

They were tossed in two separate cells, bars between them. There were a few glass cells across from them and she saw Kida in one. She lay on the cot, almost lifeless. Her heart sank watching how the girl was treated simply because she had tried to help them. That woman was a monster, she deserved to die. But what about Jumin? She felt horrible at how she had responded to him. He tried as much as he could to keep them safe. He’d bitten his hand instead of her throat, but she was afraid that there was very little that he could disobey. Somehow, that woman could control him.

Yoosung cried out as he tried to lay on his cot. MC snapped her head towards him, she reached through the bars, but his cot was on the opposite side.

She yanked on the bars to no avail. “FUCK!!!” she screamed, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. She felt useless and helpless.

“I…I’m ok MC. Nothing’s broken, it just hurts right now. How is Kida?” he asked. How like Yoosung to worry about someone else before himself. It tore at her heart to see him hurt in any way.

“I. I think she’s ok. I’m more worried about us right now Yoosung.”

Yoosung nodded, the pain in his back not subsiding at all. He wasn’t entirely sure that nothing was broken, but MC didn’t need to worry about that right now.

* * *

“This is crazy!” Zen said, running his hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Saeyoung told him.

“Of course I’m coming! I don’t want to leave MC and Yoosung in evil vampire hands! I just, I can’t believe Jumin is a part of this.” He sat down heavily on the sofa next to Saeran.

“I don’t think he wants to be part of it. There have been several times when it felt as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. I should have realized!” Jaehee berated herself.

“It isn’t your fault Jaehee.” Zen said quietly. “None of us would have thought he would do anything to hurt the pack.”

“He tried. I’m sure of it. But she has some control over him and probably ordered him not to say anything.” Saeyoung admitted.

“Don’t defend him!” Saeran spat. “Because of him Yoosung and MC are in that bitch’s hands! He could have warned us! He should have!”

“I’m not defending him Saeran, but we know he tried to warn us as best he could. I know he would have if he’d been able to. That doesn’t mean I forgive him for what he’s done, and he’ll have to deal with those consequences. But right now, Jumin is the least of my worries. We need to figure out where they’re keeping Yoosung and MC.”

“A werecat would be an asset right now. They could go in and try to find their scent!” Jaehee ascertained.

“Agreed, but we’re short two werecats at the moment.” Saeyoung sighed.

“Saeyoung and I, even Jaehee would be spotted too easily.” Saeran injected.

Zen shook his head, “There has to be a way.”

“The area is too remote to have someone just stumble across it.” Saeyoung stood and began to pace, his mind running in circles.

“Are there any security cameras in the area? Can you hack into it?” Zen asked.

Saeyoung shook his head, “Nothing! I used satellite imaging, but I can only see what is happening now, not what happened before.”

“Wait, what is the closest road to the farmstead?” Jaehee sat on the edge of the armchair.

Saeyoung pressed the map open on the coffee table, the farmstead was circled in red. “Here.” He pointed to the only paved road in the area.

“Ok, so, we know they came from town correct? Which means they would have been traveling south. Here.” She pointed to a small town. “Even in a small town there should be some surveillance, yes? Maybe a public camera caught something. From what you’ve said, they must have taken the car. Even so, we can just go up the road to the previous town until we find something. Even just a glimpse, that would prove that they were at least headed in that direction.”

Saeyoung was nodding his head. He grabbed the map and ran to his work room. Saeran slipped in next to him. Saeyoung shoved a keyboard to Saeran and they both began hitting the keys at lightning speed.

Jaehee and Zen stood behind them, amazed at the amount of data that began scrolling on the screen.

“Maybe we can ask Lola to help? It couldn’t hurt to have another Werewolf.”

“No!” the twins spoke in unison.

“I don’t trust her.” Saeran stated.

“What? Why? She’s a werewolf just like you.” Zen asked. He’d gotten close to Lola in the past few months, but it was still difficult to be around her. He hoped to become used to her scent, but he was beginning to believe that it would never happen. Strangely the twin’s scent, and even that of Jaehee did not seem to bother him in the least.

“Instinct.” Was all Saeran said.

“I have to agree with Saeran, Zen.” Jaehee whispered.

Zen did a double take and stared at Jaehee. “You too?”

Jaehee shrugged, “I know I haven’t been a werewolf that long, but even before I was turned, there was something about her that didn’t sit well with me. I didn’t say anything because you liked her, and I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. But now, my instincts seem to be supercharged and something about her just, raised my hackles.”

Zen blinked and wondered if he had been ignoring his own instincts when it came to Lola. He closed his mouth and nodded. He would follow the wishes of the pack. There were more important things to worry about. Once MC and Yoosung were safe, then he would contemplate his relationship with the werewolf.

The twins spent several hours at the monitors. Saeyoung had received the information Blissful had said she would send, but he didn’t even bother opening it.

“Found something!” Saeran yelled. He sent the video to the rest of the monitors and they watched as MC’s car passed by several store fronts in the small town and then it was stopped at a streetlight. Saeran paused it and zoomed in. They clearly saw Yoosung and MC in the front, MC’s hands not even on the steering wheel.

“They took control of her car! Damn it!” Saeyoung berated himself for not anticipating something like this. He made a mental note to disconnect their cars from the grid.

“That’s our answer then. But there’s nothing there but a dilapidated farmhouse and barn.” Saeran said.

“Yeah, but, look at this.” Saeyoung brought up the satellite image of the area. The farmhouse indeed was dilapidated and broken down. It appeared abandoned, untouched by human hands, or any other hands, in decades. “Look at the barn, it doesn’t have any overgrown grass except around the edges and the sides. The front looks pretty taken care of, and the dirt is packed down, as if it’s been regularly used.” The others pressed in to see what he was talking about and agreed.

Saeyoung blew up the image and looked for telltale signs of security cameras. The image became grainy the more he zoomed in and he could not tell at all if there was anything there. He sighed and sat back.

“We have to chance it. I’m sure they’ll have security, but, until I get closer, I won’t be able to disable it. Hopefully we can get far enough before they find us out.”

Saeran agreed, eager to do something to get Yoosung back.

“What do we do if we run across Jumin?” Zen asked.

“Avoid him as much as you can. But he will not hesitate to put you down, so, if you have to…” Saeyoung let the sentence fall into the silence.

Jaehee gasped. Saeyoung looked at her, there was sadness in his eyes. This was not a decision he made lightly.

“You know it’s what he would want.” Saeyoung offered.

Looking at it that way, they all had to agree. Had it been them in Jumin’s position, they would rather die than continue to hurt the pack.

They all nodded.

Saeyoung stood. “Are we ready?” he asked them.

They nodded, faces solemn. They walked out, ready for battle.


End file.
